Universal Drugs
Hello and welcome to my blog post, I’ve had a lot of thought over the years, and most of them have been quite subtle. So many thoughts, and I could’ve written them on paper, but I didn’t. I felt the need to express myself through what you call it- the internet. Look, I don’t know how long you’ve been with me, how long you’ve been reading my updates on my life. But I want a little respect, is that really too much to ask? You haven’t been through what I have… - Blog Post #1 – Hello, I’m back from my holiday. So many changes, it makes you think don’t it? You know, on how the world changes while you’re absent. I never really questioned this before, but what do you guys think? What do you think about the changes whilst I’ve been away with my family? - Blog Post #2 – That holiday from the past, do I really still feel something for that holiday? Sorry, just another pointless update on my behalf. My family are out again, like really out. So out, I wouldn’t even call them my family… no- I’m kidding, I’ve seen how they react when I’m gone, don’t ask how. You just kind of sense it, don’t you? You sense their poor faces, and their worried little minds. - Blog Post #3 – Out, no longer in. I’m out, don’t tell them though… I’m endangered, we’re endangered, look… I don’t know what they’ve been telling you, but I’ve suffered an awful lot this week. “Dry-clean-only,” those are the only words I’ve heard all day. And the TV hasn’t helped take my mind off things. I’m still suffering from the annoying buzzing and the radio frequencies, they’re hurting my head… - Blog Post #4 – I’m not even sure if I’m still here. If I am, tweet to me. I need several tweets to confirm I’m alive. I know it sounds stupid, just do it. Just make me feel a little better about myself. I rarely ask from you guys, you mean a lot to me. An awful lot, too much for me, my wife tells me. Look, if they’re feeding you information about my recovery, you’d tell me right? You wouldn’t hide under the bed like cowards? You wouldn’t make a fool of yourself over me? Because I’m human, and you know that. - Blog Post #5 – After another week of rest, I’m willing to put an end to them. All the voices and the constant texting going on. I can’t stand WI-FI, it’s just interrupting my meditation sessions. My nurse thinks that everything is just a blur to my mind. She drugged me, I remember her doing it. If you know anyone who can help me, anyone whatsoever… please call me, just phone me now, I need your help. Contact: Vinceswallowsmentos@hotmail.com I had a phone number, but I kind of threw it out, like I said, WI-FI isn’t getting to me. Mobile or even stable, I’m not letting it reach my connections… - Blog Post #6 – My nurse and my doctor, they called me a patient. I presume this doesn’t mean anything, no sign of recovery. No details on my physical health. My wife told me about my sanity levels, she used to work as a nurse. And our kids, they won’t talk to me. They stare at me like I’m the walls behind myself, and they see me with their cute little eyes. What precious little minds they have left. If you haven’t called me, you may be too late. I wasn’t going to tell you until Christmas, there’s been some changes. Quite a few, I’ve got the symptoms and the mind of someone else. Nobody told me this, wouldn’t you ask yourself why? - Blog Post #7 – Happy Christmas, I’ve almost lost my thoughts. I apologize for the constant delays in my posts. I’m not one to hang around, not someone to talk to. I don’t need all of you, I just need reassurance. My doctor told me that my visual tests are invalid. What does that mean? – My wife keeps telling me that I’m fine, and I feel fine. But you guys, you haven’t posted to me, you haven’t said anything for weeks! You can’t expect me to be happy, I’m lost with a family I’m forgetting… help me! - Blog Post #8 – Finally, you’ve commented. No delays, maybe I’m doing something right for once. I ask you guys a lot of things, you’re my social ones to talk to. Just knowing that you’re there, staring at the screen, reading my messages. It just makes me smile, it makes me feel happier inside. My wife keeps telling me that the kids are losing you. I don’t know what she is on about, she seems to talk in gibberish. I mean. She said my name today. Which is a good sign, I’m recovering, just slower than I had thought. My nurse put a drug in me today, she said that it is on the road to recovery. And my doctor, he did a few blood tests. I’ve had needles put into me, several needles and a few drugs. I’m starting to remember why I’m here. And you guys, you need to leave me now. I want you to just close my Blog. Close it for me, and then, I want you to just speak to me. Social-wise, make me feel happy again. - Blog Post #9 – So, you visit me. You ask me to not post for weeks, and this is how you repay me? You’ll be happy to know, that the medication has faults. And my wife isn’t learning self-respect, she is learning a different language. I didn’t ask her about that, I figured it out. My mind isn’t playing games anymore, and you guys… you had the nerve, you actually saw me. Was I real? Please tell me I was real, or, can you at-least call 911. You know, on speed-dial. You could make me happy again, I heard they do drugs, more drugs than the medication I’m currently on. I’m expecting more happiness wherever I may go. I just want you to know, that you will be close by- and I will find you. Happiness has its ways of affecting me, and at the moment. Well you took the pictures, you have me on your phones. - Blog Post #10 – No, no, this isn’t good. I told you to call 911, so why have you showed up? – Look, this is clearly out of your head. You don’t understand, I’m unhealthy, unwell. I’m sick to the bone, does that not make any sense to you? Oh and another question, I bring it up a-lot; am I alive to you? You have the pictures, I’m going to have to confiscate them. You see, evidence of a happy man in my life, it just doesn’t fit my puzzle. It isn’t clicking, so I want you to click on my Blog again, tomorrow morning. - Blog Post #11 – You’ve forced me to visit the hospital, again. You’ve made me think of happy days, and all the fond memories of creating this Blog. What you didn’t make me think, is how I was going to hurt you guys. You hurt me, you’ve hurt me pretty bad. You’ve made many notifications beep all at once. I’m struggling to process it. I mean, you have it in you, I have it in you. We all have it in each-other. You’ll be carrying a lot of my emotions, why do you think I created this stupid blog? - Blog Post #12 – Hate mail, I expected it. Sorry for my little outburst, this blog is off-limits to all of you. I advise, you delete everything you’ve witnessed, from your minds. I want my blog away from you guys, I could close it, and even delete it from the internet. Then again, you’d have to live with it. I’d have to live with it, knowing that you guys could use it against me. You know something, I’m not a threat. I’m just a human being, who needs to go on medication. I take my tablets, I go to hospital for my daily dosage of drugging. And this is how you speak sense to me? It’s in my blood, okay? I’m posting one last thing tomorrow morning. If you don’t read it, you’ll be sane. You’ll probably wake-up each morning, feeling refreshed. I remember that feeling, I struggle to get a grasp on it. But I do have it now and again, I don’t hold it against you guys. You have every right to report me to the C.I.A - Blog Post #13 – Faults, nothing more than factual damage. You’ve caused me many headaches, and you’ve had the nerve to go against me. I asked you to contact me, and some of you did. I’ve lost a few followers, but they’ll follow me again. You see, once the drug takes its place. And connects with its host, they’ll bring others. Soon, thanks to your results, we’ll have what we wanted to begin with. Family and a whole lot more, I’d love to call it our little daily dosage. But it isn’t even that, it is the connection that’ll make us see our sins. I wish you nothing but luck, you have a long journey ahead of you. Be free my followers, and I will welcome the next in arms. Literally… [[]] Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas